


A Little Less Conversation

by sprinkleofsunshine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019 Era (Phandom), Clothes Sharing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interactive Introverts (mentioned), M/M, Not Beta Read, Sequel, Smut, inspired by another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkleofsunshine/pseuds/sprinkleofsunshine
Summary: ...Maybe subtlety had never been Phil's strong suit. But now, looking at himself in the mirror, he wasn't exactly worried about being subtle.***(a sequel to "the clothes sharing, Dan being a teasing little shit, Phil might be slightly narcissistic or just horny with feelings fic you didn't know you needed")
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Light Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034929) by [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya). 



> for jude!! sorry this took me forever to write, i hope it was worth the wait. lots of love!!
> 
> enjoy :)

Phil never was an expert in the art of subtlety. 

He knew that. Dan knew that. Hell, his and Dan's entire online following knew that. His cheesy smile, his subtle blush- both telltale giveaways of Phil being caught in a lie.

Of course, that never stopped him from trying.

" _Dan_ ," he'd sighed softly one afternoon, draping his arms over the back of the lounge chair his lover was in, "do you remember those jackets we had on tour?"

Dan had tilted his head back, cheek grazing Phil's forearm, flashing a cheeky grin. "Hmm... I dunno, Phil. I mean, it's not like the two of us wore multiple jackets over the course of our multiple tours."

"Shut up," Phil laughed. "I mean the denim ones. The ones we made for Interactive Introverts."

"Sure."

"Where is yours?"

"My jacket? That I haven't worn in nearly two years?"

"...Yes."

He had laughed. "Yeah, it should be somewhere, lost in the sea of black that is my closet... Why, what about it?"

Phil flushed bright red. "Nothing! No reason!"

Dan snorted. "Yeah, _that's_ not suspicious."

"It's nothing," Phil said. "It's fine."

"...Okay," he said. Dan blinked up at his boyfriend, eyes fond. "Oi, before you go back to the kitchen, pour me some ribena?"

Rolling his eyes, Phil had pushed Dan's head away lightly. "Get it yourself, you oaf."

"Bully."

"Your mum's a bully."

Dan had only laughed harder.

So yeah, _maybe_ subtlety had never been Phil's strong suit. But now, looking at himself in the mirror, he wasn't exactly worried about being subtle.

The striped shirt hung over his lanky frame, just a touch too big. The denim jacket, however, fit perfectly. Phil wasn't surprised; he and Dan had grown accustomed to sharing clothing ever so often over the years, and the similarities in their bodies certainly proved to be a helpful factor in this. 

Dan's jacket wasn't much different than his own, Phil knew. In fact, they were almost identical. But there were a few differences- an added tear on the arm, a couple of pins on the front pocket, a smudge of black nail polish on the cuff of one sleeve. And there was something about this jacket that was so clearly _Dan..._ Phil couldn't help but smile as he fumbled with the collar, straightening it out.

"Phil?"

He turned on his heel. "Yes?"

Dan was leaning against the door frame, one leg crossing over the other, clearly amused. "What's all this?"

Phil could feel himself turning red. He shrugged, still messing with the jacket collar. "What's all _what?"_

He watched as Dan took a step forward, reaching out. Dan leaned in, adjusting the collar perfectly, chuckling. "You buffoon," he laughed. "Is this why you asked about my jacket the other day?"

Phil could only nod. He closed his eyes, smiling when soft lips grazed his cheek.

"You've been planning this?"

He nodded again. "Since that day you..." He trailed off, opening his eyes. Dan was watching him, radiating fondness.

"It looks good," Dan said softly. He moved a hand to cup Phil's cheek, eyes shimmering, beautiful and familiar. "Even though you literally have the same jacket in your closet."

"Shut up," Phil laughed. "I like wearing yours."

"Why's that?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just makes me feel more... Warm."

Dan smirked. "The sleeves are cuffed."

"Maybe so."

"You're so odd."

"You love me."

"I do."

Dan's hand shifted, fingers grazing the wisps of hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled Phil close, letting his eyes flutter shut as they melted into a kiss. Phil felt strong hands moving down his body, gripping the front of his jacket- Dan's jacket- and tugging gently, not stopping until their chests were flush against one another.

They pulled apart slowly. Dan tucked his head down, leaving a trail of kisses under Phil's jaw, down his neck, over his collar. Phil sighed, content, tipping his head back just a fraction. His eyes stayed closed, hands wandering up to grip at the fluffy, untamed curls on Dan's head. There was an odd feeling tugging at his heart- something unfamiliar, something warm and new and terrifying and _wonderful._ He wanted so badly to find that feeling, to drown in it, to get lost in the thoughts of _Dan's hands, Dan's kisses, Dan's clothes..._

The feeling dissolved as Dan stepped back, resting his forehead against Phil's.

Phil tilted his head back a bit, staring cross-eyed at Dan. "What?"

"Dunno," Dan said. "You're just..."

Phil bit his lip. "Yeah."

He was about to lean in, to capture those perfectly soft lips against his own again, when Dan's phone rang.

Dan groaned, dropping his forehead to rest on his lover's shoulder. "Damn." He reached behind Phil blindly, pulling his phone off the desk and to his ear. "Yeah?"

The conversation didn't last long. They never really did, at least for Dan. He preferred talking in person, or over text. Calls felt awkward and suffocating. It was one of the reasons he'd been so eager to Skype Phil when they'd first met. (Dan thought it was silly; Phil thought it was cute.)

"What was that about?" 

He slipped his phone into his back pocket, looking back up at Phil. "Meeting."

Phil laughed, loud and unabashed. "Of course."

"I'm not kidding!" Dan was laughing too. He ran a hand up Phil's side, tracing the seams of the jacket. "Mar wants to meet us for lunch."

"Does he really?"

"He does."

"Where?"

Dan shrugged. "Said he'd text."

Phil whimpered. "Do we have to?"

"What, do our jobs?" Dan snorted. "You didn't think we were just going to stand here snogging all afternoon, did you?"

"That was the plan, wasn't it?"

A hand swatted at his shoulder. Phil bit his lip, holding back a soft giggle.

"We have a little time before, don't we?" Dan ran a finger down Phil's arm, linking their fingers together at the bottom. "We can make the most of that, can't we?"

"Mm..." Phil looked him up and down. As much as he wanted to take Dan right then and there, another idea lit up the back of his mind. He remembered that day at the coffee shop, the way Dan had teased so shamelessly, the way they had felt once they came home. He traced a finger over Dan's jaw lightly. "I dunno."

"You-" Dan blinked incredulously. "You don't know?"

Phil shook his head. "I think I wanna wait."

Dan looked up at him, a smirk teasing at his beautifully soft lips. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Phil kissed him quickly, smiling. "Let's wait. We can start that show Bryony was telling us about the other day."

One of Dan's hands moved up, tracing his jaw, caressing his temple. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Dan chuckled softly. "What are you planning, Lester?"

"Nothing," Phil said, coy and innocent. "Let's just watch the show, yeah?"

Dan blinked once, twice. "Yeah. Okay."

Phil smiled. "Great."

  


***

  


When they got to the restaurant, Martyn had already reserved a table for them. They made their way over, exchanging quick hugs and greetings. 

Phil loved his brother more than anything, and he was always excited to discuss new projects and ideas. Today, however- today, Phil wanted only one thing, and it was as far from involving Martyn as possible.

"That's a throwback," Mar commented, straightening out Phil's jacket. "Living in the past, are we, Phil?"

He shrugged, trying not to blush too obviously. "Maybe so."

"Right."

They all settled in their seats, Dan and Phil squishing together in the small booth. Phil could feel the warmth radiating off of Dan's skin, and he wanted nothing more than to lean into him, but insecurity and secrecy held him back. He felt Dan squeeze his knee under the table, easing some of his fear.

Small talk never was awkward for the three of them, yet Phil found himself distracted by the smallest things all too quickly. Martyn was speaking, but Phil couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd focused in on the lingering of Dan's fingers on the cuff of his sleeve, the tips of his fingers, the height of his thigh.

It was a risky game to play, they both knew that much. But still, it was so fun.

He let his own hand wander, moving it under Dan's shirt, fingertips fleetingly dancing over the small of his back. He felt his partner's breath stutter, but Dan played it off with a calm clearing of his throat. His eyes flickered over Phil quickly, almost too fast to even be noticed.

(Spoiler; _Phil noticed_.)

Time seemed too move too slow. They talked, and Phil participated, but it was almost as if his brain was on autopilot. His attention was still drawn to the warmth of Dan's skin under his fingers.

He watched as Dan, with carefully measured ease, bit at his straw or snacked on chips or licked his fingers clean. Dan was always a bit of a tease, and Phil knew he was drawing out his movements for the sake of working him up. He knew Dan loved to make him anxious, make his skin buzz with wanting, just enough to get what he wanted in the long run. He smiled plainly to the waitress and talked calmly to Mar, but Phil could feel the anticipatory shakiness of his breath, the slight jerk in all of his movements. The air around them was electric.

The meeting drew on and on, it seemed, until Martyn stood and brushed his hands on his jeans. "I think we've covered a lot," he said, all warm smiles and satisfaction. Phil envied him, but not nearly as much as he might've in the past. "Nice seeing you lot again."

"Definitely." He felt Dan's hand leave his thigh, the coolness of the air too sudden and unwelcome. "We'll text you if we need anything else."

Phil nodded, shuffling out of their booth. "Good seeing you, Mar." He felt Dan's fingers brush against the back of his hand, and resisted the urge to link their fingers together. "Say hi to Corn for me, yeah?"

"'Course, mate."

They said their goodbyes, parting ways after far too much conversation. Normally, Phil left with a feeling of satisfaction or determination. Now, though, with Dan constantly brushing up against him, Phil just wanted to go home.

  


***

  


"Stupid meeting."

Dan laughed, kissing the pout off of his lover's lips. "Oh, hush. You're happy we went."

"Am not," Phil said, pushing his hands between them to tug at the buttons of Dan's shirt. "I was just happy to get free food, that's all."

"I never said you weren't." Dan's hands found purchase on the front of his jacket, pulling Phil close. Dan pressed their noses together, eyes crinkling up with a knowing smile before closing, letting their lips connect after far too long. Phil felt strong hands gripping him tightly, pulling him in, guiding him wherever Dan wanted to go. 

He smirked, nipping at Dan's lip lightly and relishing in the desperate whimper it drew from him in response. He loved the way Dan could be so calm, so poised, only to melt under Phil's fingertips. Frantic fingers pushed their way under the jacket, under his shirt, to meet warm skin. and trace the soft curves of Phil's torso.

Phil bit his lip. "I'd hate to ruin the mood, but mate, your hands are freezing."

A soft laugh escaped Dan's lips. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh?" Dan stepped back, quirking an eyebrow. "S'that a challenge?"

"It really wasn't."

"You sure?"

Phil rocked forward on the balls of his feet, sloppily pressing his lips to Dan's. Again, he felt his Dan melt into him, hands roaming over his back, feather-light.

Dan was the first to pull back, wide-eyed and breathless. Phil took advantage of the break, ducking his head to suck pretty purple marks down the side of Dan's neck. He could feel the soft rumble of Dan's whimpers against his lips, sending another wave of that thrilling unfamiliarity down his spine. He looped a finger in the belt buckle of Dan's jeans. "C'mon," he said, not moving his lips away, "bedroom."

"Get- ah- get off me," Dan said through a breathy laugh. 

They stumbled their way to the bedroom, all tangling limbs and stolen kisses and shared giggles. Phil pushed the door open, leading his lover to the bed, where they promptly collapsed into one another. Phil was warm all over, a result from the long-sleeved layers on him and the heat of Dan's lips over his skin. He shuffled onto his knees, ready to push the jacket off, when he felt hands resting over his.

"Keep it," Dan said, almost a whisper.

Phil found himself nodding, moving his hands to instead push under Dan's shirt. He pulled at the fabric, tugging it away quickly and smiling at the way Dan blinked at him. His fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans. Eventually those were gone too, along with his pants, and Dan was lying under him- beautifully, gloriously bare.

Normally, Phil would get to work quickly, kissing down Dan's body before moving things along. He sometimes liked to make a show of things, but that was never the main objective. He liked to feel good, and he liked to make Dan feel good. It was simple.

Maybe it was the fluttering uncertainty in his chest, but damn it if Phil wasn't feeling a little selfish today. He'd worry about the eccentricities another time. For now, he wanted to take his time, to run his hands over every inch of Dan's body, to explore the perfect pale canvas in front of him and cover it with marks.

There was something so surreal about the whole thing, really. It reminded Phil of when they were younger; when sharing so much as a jacket was a scandalous feat, almost a way to prove their belonging to one another. Dan would take Phil's sweaters and wear them around, collars pulled forward just to show off the marks on his neck. He'd steal baggy shirts and nerdy boxers, an unspoken promise of his want to be wanted- to be _needed_ \- by Phil.

"Fuck," he heard Dan whimper, "Phil."

"Yeah?" Phil bit at a spot on Dan's collar, pulling back and smiling at the patch of red he'd managed to make.

He ran his hands down the pale expanse of Dan's chest, just admiring. Nostalgia rattled at his restless brain.

Phil supposed there used to be a sense of insecurity when it came to sex with Dan. He supposed that sense was still there, to a degree. But they'd been together so long, the feeling had faded. He acted on instinct because he knew the answer was always yes. It was second nature. Now, though, the question threatened to fall from his lips, unfamiliar and strange- _is this okay?_

He nibbled his way down Dan's chest, his belly, his hips, until he was resting his chin between Dan's thighs.

Above him, he heard Dan groan. A hand reached down, cupping his chin, ready to pull him up for another kiss, but Phil pushed it away gently.

"Let me," he said, voice soft. "I wanna take care of you."

Dan chuckled incredulously. It was so unlike Phil; they both knew it. Even when they'd first met, sex had always been a collective idea of making one another feel good. It was never about doing this or that gently, or asking and asking and asking until they were tired of it. It was a mutual give-and-take they both had settled into so quickly. Hence Dan's apprehension at Phil's sudden restraint.

"This good?" He finally let himself say, pressing a feather-light kiss to the tip of Dan's cock. 

He felt Dan shudder. "Yeah. S'good."

Phil smiled, ducking his head back down.

He took his time, moving his mouth slowly, hands roaming. He dragged his worn-down nails over Dan's thighs, plush and pale and beautiful, until faded pink lines traced his skin. He ran his fingertips up and over Dan's hipbones, then around to his ass, then back up. He let himself indulge in Dan's body, worshiping every inch of skin he could reach, because he could. Because Dan loved him, and he loved Dan, and if anything were to go wrong, he'd know.

Dan seemed to be enjoying it all too obviously, if his breathy whimpers and whispered pleas were indicative of anything. It wasn't much longer that Phil felt Dan's hands on him. One scratched at Phil's scalp, scrambling for purchase in his hair, while the other gripped tight at the back of Phil's neck, pulling him in. "Fuck, _fuck,_ Phil," Dan was whining. Phil chanced a peek up at him, face flushing at the sight of his lover's eyes scrunched up in pure bliss. His nails scraped faintly at the nape of Phil's neck. "Oh god."

Phil pulled back, wrapping his fingers around Dan's length, twisting his hand weakly at the head in a way that made Dan cry out. He watched the careful expression on Dan's face, watched as his lover melted under his hands the way he always did. Dan shuddered, body arching into Phil, as that glorious shattering feeling took over his body and mind and senses. Phil worked him through his high, kissing over his thighs, lapping at the rosy patches he'd left behind.

When it was over, and Dan pushed his head back weakly, Phil pulled back, wiping the smear of dribble off his chin with his clean hand. He felt fireworks crackling under his skin, warm and desperate and so, so bright. Phil shuffled forward, falling limp beside Dan on the bed.

He felt an unsteady hand run under his shirt, tracing his chest lightly. Phil closed his eyes, letting the fire in his veins dull as Dan came back to Earth. 

"You want some help with that?"

Phil smiled, tilting his head so his nose was pressed into Dan's shoulder. He breathed slowly, surrounded by the smell of detergent and Dan and sex. "Mm, no," he sighed, perfectly content. "Think I just wanna lay here for a bit."

Dan shifted, wrapping his arms around Phil's torso. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Phil pulled Dan closer, spooning him the way Dan always preferred. "You're amazing, y'know that?"

Dan snorted. "Amazing? _Really?"_

Phil bit back his laughter, noting the soft _I love you_ in Dan's voice. He didn't need to say it; he already knew.

"Yeah. Really."

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://em.wattpad.com/b122d59cb781cfa21e044a2e99cb2ddba29cbdea/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f71674c6d4c47694d6743765976773d3d2d3637323230333838392e313537343165656330663062373831613831333032333937343733392e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) is the outfit phil wears in the fic (bless)
> 
> a huge thank-you to the lovely JudeAraya, who wrote the fic that made this fic possible!! (side note: if you haven't read any works by jude, what are you even doing?? they're so amazing!!)
> 
> title from ariana grande's "into you"
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated!! lots of love!!


End file.
